


Nap

by Limeyunho



Category: ATEEZ, choi san - Fandom, jeong yunho - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ smut, Blowjobs, CAMBOY!SAN, I really don’t know how to tag this, M/M, ateez nsfw, just read it okay, vEry LUCKY, yunho is san’s lucky boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeyunho/pseuds/Limeyunho
Summary: This is inspired by that time San started a vlive with Yunho sleeping in the back.This is what would’ve happened if San was a camboy and Yunho his precious sleeping boyfriend.





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> !!! EVERYTHING IN THIS IS CONSENSUAL !!!

San adjusted the camera so that Yunho’s face was not visible, only his peaceful sleeping body and the bed were in the frame.

San was a camboy and sometimes his boyfriend agreed to fucking him while in front of a camera, but only if he was feeling extra freaky and only if his face was not visible, he didn’t want to become a pornstar or something but he liked ruining San on live every now and then.

That day San decided to surprise him, wake him up with a blowjob in front of many viewers. 

All he did was press a button and the camera started recording.  
He walked in front of the camera with a smile plastered on his face as he pointed to Yunho behind him and he made sure to be extremely quiet so he wouldn’t wake up, little giggles could be heard as he kept a hand over his own mouth.

He got up and carefully sat on the bed, he looked at Yunho’s sleeping face for a few seconds before his hands started undoing the zipper of his black jeans. Earlier that day Yunho arrived home from work, laid on the bed thinking he was going to ‘rest his eyes for a few minutes’ and accidentally fell asleep still fully clothed for an hour. That’s why he had jeans on.

Anyways, when San finally managed to undo his pants without waking him up, he noticed that his dick was already half hard, do you call it morning wood? Nap wood? 

San chuckled and looked into the camera, he smirked as if he was to showing off his boyfriend’s body. He lowered his head and observed how his hand gently pumped Yunho’s cock, that mild smirk never leaving his face. When his cock was finally fully hard San licked it from base to tip, giving little kitten licks to the tip. 

San was having way too much fun and he knew it, so he decided to quit teasing and finally took half of his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth. He considered himself pretty good at giving head, but he had to admit that Yunho was difficult to take. His dick was long and so, so thick, it made San’s jaw hurt but he loved the feeling of knowing the was capable of taking such a big thing in his mouth.

As things got messier (and by things I mean San chocking around Yunho’s dick), Yunho started waking up. His vision was still a bit blurry when he noticed what San was doing, sucking him off with such eagerness and purposely letting thin saliva strings drip from his chin. Then he saw the camera.

He immediately decided to play along.

“Naughty boy” he whispered, his voice was raspy and he was slightly smiling.

Like the petty bitch he was, San took it personal.

“What are you talking about? I’m the best boyfriend ever” it was amusing how he managed to complain while still keeping his voice sweet, almost provocative.

Yunho just hummed and blew air out of his nose, as if to say “yeah yeah, now go back to what you were doing”, San immediately understood and went back to work like the good sub he was.Tears formed in his eyes as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he made sure to gag obscenely and pull back panting heavily, knowing it drove yunho crazy. 

He did it once more and Yunho turned into a mess, hips twitching as he came in his boyfriend’s mouth and face. San’s hazy eyes looked at him as he licked the cum on the sides of his mouth. Yunho came back to reality after a good 10 seconds, and right after he opened his eyes he saw San smiling at him innocently, like he just baked him a pie or something.

“I hate you” he ironically said while still panting.

“No you don’t, you love me” San replied, satisfied with himself “now get up, let’s take a shower together”.


End file.
